Put A Ring On It
by The Dwelling Darkness
Summary: Married!AoKaga. Aomine has lost it. Not his mind, the ring. THE ring. Kagami's going to kill him. Unless he enlists the willing – and unwilling – help of his "friends" to get it back, while simultaneously making sure Kagami is left to his stupid (cute) clueless self. It can't be that hard, right? On second thought, yeah. Maybe he has lost his mind as well.


**Okay, this is probably the sappiest and corniest thing I have ever written. I was pumped full of antibiotics and painkillers when I wrote this, so yeah. Ye hath been warned.**  
 **It's just a little something I whipped up for Aomine's birthday. Although the story is actually based the day after his birthday. I was actually so sure I wouldn't be able to post this on time, since I've been out all day, but here it is!**

 **I hope it makes you smile and groan with all the other characters. ;)**

 **Also, they're married. Idiot husbands are idiots.**

* * *

Aomine Daiki stared in horror at the soapy water that cascaded down his body as it swept over the shower tiles before swirling gently into the drain. Then he stared in equal horror at his left hand, at his very _bare_ ring finger.

He heard a thumping on the bathroom door. "Daiki, is everything okay? What was that noise?"

Aomine gathered up the fallen shampoo bottles and arranged them back on the shelf in the shower cubicle. "No worries! I just knocked some bottles over!"

It was true, he had knocked the bottles over. Which was what had drawn is attention to the fact that _his ring was missing_. That beautiful band of eighteen karat gold, engraved with the name of a man he loved very much, was no longer adorning his finger.

 _Fuck_.

"Okay, but...be careful," the man on the other side of the door said, voice worried. "I know you drank a lot last night, and you just woke up too. Don't slip and hit your head or anything."

"Taiga, I'm fine. Don't worry," Aomine turned the shower off. He crouched down and slowly lifted the cover of the drain, making sure it wouldn't make any noise.

He could hear the other huff. "It's just that I don't think you have enough brain cells to spare, dumbass!"

Aomine tentatively put a hand down the drain, grimacing. He did _not_ want to know what was hiding down there. "You calling me an idiot?"

"Of course I am. I guess I shouldn't complain though, since _I'm_ the one who married you," Kagami snorted. "And hurry up. I need to shower too."

"Coming, coming!" Aomine voice squeaked at the end when he felt something soft and wet push against his skin. He snatched his hand back and stumbled out, squirting a copious amount of soap on his fingers and washing them thoroughly.

 _Okay,_ 'Plan A: Stick your hand down the drain' _is a failure. Plan B, then._

"You sure you're okay?" Kagami sounded even more concerned. "I don't care, I'm coming in."

Aomine panicked, gaze flitting between the drain and his hand. "I'm fine, I'll be out in five!"

 _Okay, now what the fuck is Plan B?_

The door handle turned and Aomine wrapped a towel around his waist and replaced the drainage cover just as a head of messy red hair poked through the gap, a pair of soft crimson eyes blinking at him.

 _Don't let him see your hand!_

Aomine held his hands behind his back under the ruse of holding his towel up. "See, totally fine. You can shower now!" he grinned.

Kagami raised one of his impressive ( _cute_ ) eyebrows. He walked up to Aomine and tugged gently at the towel on his waist. He looked up at his husband through his lashes, a sly smile curving his lips. "What's with the modesty, Daiki?" he purred.

Aomine leaned in closer, using his right hand to tilt Kagami's chin up. "You're the one who declined the offer to shower together."

Kagami's eyes fluttered to Aomine's lips. "Do you know how much water we use up when we shower together? It's at least twenty minutes under the spray! Individually, we're done in five. I just wanted to keep our bill reasonable."

"Well, look at you, doing math and shit," Aomine hummed, lips brushing Kagami's. "You know what else is done in five minutes?" his hand trailed down Kagami's body, popping the button on his jeans open.

" _Oh_ , what…?" Kagami moaned as Aomine pulled the zipper down.

"Heating our lunch!" Aomine pulled back and amicably patted Kagami on the back on his way out of the bathroom. "I'll have it ready by the time you're out," he added, closing the bathroom door on Kagami's dazed expression.

" _You fucking asshole!_ "

Aomine winced at the insult. His teasing would make sure that Kagami stayed in the shower longer than usual to…take care of himself. That gave plenty of time for Aomine to initiate Plan B.

* * *

"Tetsu, please, you gotta help me," Aomine begged into his phone.

"Did you throw up on the sofa again?" Kuroko's voice was exasperated. "Your birthday party was great, but when we told you that you were drinking too much, you didn't listen. You're not that young anymore. What time did you wake up?"

"Just fifteen minutes ago, totally missed breakfast. And hey, don't start making me an old man; I've only hit twenty-eight!" Aomine shook his head. "No, wait, that's not the point," he lowered his voice. "I dropped my ring."

Kuroko was silent for a beat. "Your wedding ring?"

"Do you see me wearing any other rings?"

"Where did you drop it?"

Aomine cleared his throat. "D-down the drain."

Kuroko sighed. "Well, you can access the kitchen sink pipes-"

"The shower drain."

Kuroko was silent for longer this time. "Does Kagami-kun know this?"

"I couldn't tell him!" Aomine spluttered. "He'd murder me."

"Where is he now?"

"In the shower."

"He is currently in the shower," Kuroko repeated monotonously. "The same shower that your ring fell through. You know that just increases the chances of it going down even further?"

"Oh fuck it. There has to be some way I can get it back, right?" Aomine insisted.

"Well, the shower drain _should_ have a trap, the only problem is accessing that trap. Why don't you just call the plumber?"

Aomine ran his hand through his hair. "Then I'd have to tell Taiga I lost the symbol of our love, and everything would go to shit."

"Symbol of your love…? Honestly, Aomine-kun," Kuroko sighed. "You can be so stupid. Even though I'm happy for you, sometimes I wonder what Kagami-kun sees in you," Kuroko said, voice eerily neutral for such insulting words. "Just call the plumber."

Then he disconnected.

The traitor.

Aomine glared at his phone like it was the cause of all the injustices in this world. The sound of the shower turning off reminded him that he should've been heating up yesterday's leftovers. But his ring finger was still bare.

He needed a solution, and fast.

* * *

Kagami and Aomine sat at the table, eating in silence, just enjoying one another's company. They had nothing planned for the lazy Sunday. Kagami wolfed down his rice like usual. Aomine was eating a lot slower, his eyes periodically fluttering to the gold band around Kagami's finger. Kagami fiddled with it from time to time, idly. It seemed stuck on pretty firmly. Why couldn't Aomine's have been the same?

Kagami's gaze slid to him. "You know," he mumbled through a mouth full of food. "I've been wondering this for a while, but why are you wearing gloves indoors?"

Aomine glanced down at his cotton-clad hands. "I'm cold."

"But…you're wearing a t-shirt."

"My _fingers_ are cold. Jeez, what's with the twenty questions?" Aomine huffed into his curry.

Kagami frowned. "You've been acting strange all morning. Are you sure you didn't eat anything weird yesterday?"

Aomine shrugged. "Don't ask me, you're the one who made all the food. How you managed to make enough to feed a dozen people is beyond me." _How I'm gonna get that ring back is_ also _beyond me._

' _Plan B: Call Tetsu'_ had been a failure. However, something he had said might have become useful. Kuroko had mentioned the trap that existed in most piping, which would mean that the shower had it too. If he could access it…

Aomine glanced down at his feet. They lived on the third floor, so he would have to visit his lower neighbours. He scowled at the notion. _Shit. Those guys live down there. Oh well, at least I know them_.

"Is there something wrong with the curry?"

Aomine looked up to see Kagami's uneasy expression. He groaned mentally. He was acting like such a dick to the man he loved, but he had no choice short of telling Kagami what had happened, and he was definitely not doing that.

Their rings symbolised more than just their marriage. They meant all the time they had spent together, all the hardships they had been through. Gay marriage still wasn't legal in Japan, so they had decided to say the vows in Kagami hometown, Los Angeles. Their relationship wasn't legally acknowledged by the Japanese government, but everyone they knew referred to them as a married couple. And besides the lack of Japanese paperwork, for all the importance it held, they were one. So the rings were more than a symbol of signing an American contract. They were a promise, a physical bond. And he was not losing his to a shower drain.

Aomine smiled at his husband. "The curry is perfect."

Kagami seemed a bit taken aback at the blatant praise. "You're _sure_ you didn't fall and hit your head in the shower?"

Aomine licked his chopsticks clean. "You worry too much, Kaga- _mama_ ," he dumped his plate in the sink and grabbed his jacket off the hooks on the back of their door. "I compliment your cooking and you insult me? I need some fresh air!" he mock-pouted.

"Running away from washing the dishes again? Real mature," Kagami hollered back. "At least do the groceries if you're going out. The list is on the counter!"

Aomine pocketed the slip of paper. "Yeah, yeah, I got it."

"And don't buy that ridiculous twenty-cheeses pack again. Most of it went to waste last time and we can't afford your expensive hobby every week."

"That's because you didn't make fondue last time, and you _promised_."

"Next time. I _promise_ ," Kagami rolled his eyes, but he was smiling.

"That doesn't mean anything anymore!" Aomine snorted, but he was smiling too. "Bye!" his eyes glittered.

 _Time for Plan C._

* * *

"Aomine."

"Midorima."

The two stared at each other unflinchingly. Aomine tilted his head, feeling slightly offended at his neighbour's distrust. The groceries were waiting in the car boot, but he needed to sort this out first.

"You gonna let me in?"

"Why are you here." It was a statement, not a question. He clearly wasn't welcomed. His eyes flitted down to Midorima's clenched hands, which held a tennis ball. It was dyed red. Aomine didn't want to know. "We saw each other yesterday. Is that not enough?"

Aomine opened his mouth to retort, but his words were drowned out by another's.

"Why, is that Aomine? Shin-chan, let him in! You can't keep guests waiting at the door. Especially since he threw a great party yesterday," Takao's grey eyes twinkled with interest as his head poked over Midorima's shoulder. "What brings you to our humble abode, neighbour?"

Midorima reluctantly stepped aside to allow Aomine through. He felt Midorima's burning gaze as he removed his shoes and made his way into the apartment. Midorima and Takao were now roommates, like that was a big surprise. Aomine couldn't imagine anyone else would be able to stand Midorima's shitty personality. Actually, he couldn't think of anyone else who could stand Takao's annoying one either.

What _had_ come as a surprise, however, was the fact that they had rented an apartment _right below_ Aomine and Kagami.

The building itself was only six months old, and when the offer for renting or buying apartments was made available, they had each coincidentally chosen the same building. It had been quite the surprise when they had run into each other on the stairs, Aomine and Kagami moving a sofa up while Takao had been carrying curtains. Midorima had been carrying a life-sized model of Kamen Rider, and nobody had questioned it. He had insisted it was his daily lucky charm, but given by Takao's sniggering, Aomine had highly doubted it.

Now the two were looking at him, Takao with curiosity and Midorima with suspicion.

"Well," Aomine rubbed his head sheepishly. "I need to see your bathroom."

The two looked at him blankly.

Midorima pushed his glasses up his nose. "Looks like Kagami finally kicked you out. I'm surprised it took this long."

Takao didn't look that stunned either. "Oh, well it was bound to happen one day. It happens to all of us once in a while. I'm sure Kagami will forgive you if you just apologise."

"That's not it!" Aomine griped, walking to the bathroom. "I haven't been kicked out, thank you very much. Why does everyone think I'm always the one at fault?!"

"Because Kagami is too angelic to do anything upsetting," Takao said matter-of-factly as they followed him, and even Midorima nodded in agreement. "But if that's not it, why do you need to see our bathroom?"

The apartments were identical, so Aomine found his way to the bathroom and stepped into the shower cubicle. He tapped his chin as he looked up. "You wouldn't mind if I drilled a hole in your ceiling, would you?"

" _What?_ " Midorima stared and shared a glance with Takao.

"Why?" Takao asked, genuinely interested.

Midorima scowled. "I don't care why! You aren't damaging our home!"

Aomine rolled his eyes. "Oh come on, it won't be that big. I just need to access my shower pipes."

"I knew it," Midorima's green eyes blazed. "Oha Asa told me the day we decided to rent this apartment that Cancer had the worst luck! But you wouldn't listen, Takao. You said it was nice and close to the station! And now we have to deal with this fool wanting to destroy our ceiling?!" his voice got louder with every word. That red tennis ball he was holding seemed dangerously close to being thrown at Aomine's head.

"Calm down, Shin-chan," Takao soothed. He turned to Aomine. "So, why exactly do you want to access your pipes?

Aomine pursed his lips. "I dropped something."

Takao's eyes narrowed before quickly flitting down Aomine's body. His eyes landed on Aomine's gloved hands. His lips twitched. "Oh woah. Seriously?"

Midorima raised an eyebrow. "What happened?"

Takao placed a hand on his mouth. "Aomine…Kagami doesn't know, does he? Or you really would've been kicked out. See, this is exactly why we always think you're at fault."

Aomine winced. Takao really was too observant for his own good. "Well, I'm trying to solve the problem, aren't I?"

"Aomine dropped his wedding ring down the shower drain," Takao explained to Midorima. "But I don't think accessing the pipes through our ceiling is the best way of getting it back. Why don't you just call the plumber?"

"Then Kagami will find out," Aomine hissed.

"I can't think of any other way-"

"I can," Midorima muttered, tossing the ball in his hand. The two looked at him, and a little bit of hopefulness shined in Aomine's heart. "I dropped one of my charms down the shower drain a few weeks ago. I got it back by using one of those wet vacuums. I'd rather you do that then create a hole in our apartment."

Aomine grinned. "Great! Can I borrow it?"

Midorima frowned. "I don't have one."

"Then…what? You just said you used one!"

Midorima rolled his eyes. "I had to borrow it from Kise. Made quite the racket."

Aomine raked his hands through his hair and groaned. "Kise?!"

"Yes. He got it for free when he appeared in an advertisement for it. Apparently."

Aomine fished his phone out of his pocket. "Alright, thanks, I guess." _'Plan C: Drill a hole in Midorima's ceiling'_ was a no go. He'd really though that one would've worked out.

Takao clapped him on the back. "Good luck!" Aomine nodded and left the apartment. Takao closed the door behind him, glancing at Midorima. "I don't see what the big deal is. Sounds like a genuine mistake. He should just tell Kagami and get it over with. I was joking about him being kicked out because of it."

Midorima shrugged. "Aomine is an idiot, but I guess that's nothing new."

* * *

"Aominecchi?"

"Yo Kise, listen-"

"How's your hangover? Tell Kagamicchi that the food was amazing! I'm glad we didn't trash the place too much. And how sweet was it of him to secretly plan that trip to Hawaii for you two as a present?"

"Yeah, real great-"

"Say, when is that again? I told him I'd love to pay for the flights, or at least the accommodation, but he didn't listen. You guys need to visit-"

"KISE," Aomine said forcefully. "Listen for a minute!"

"Sorry, sorry. You just rarely call, so I got a little excited!" Kise paused. "Wait, why are you calling? You rarely call!"

Aomine massaged his forehead. "That's what I've been trying to tell you. I need to borrow that wet vacuum cleaner you leant Midorima."

"Oh sure, why?"

"To vacuum clean," Aomine grit out.

Kise was silent. "You dropped something down the shower drain too, didn't you?"

"Why would you think that?"

He chuckled on the other end of the line. "How else would you find out Midorima borrowed it?"

Aomine huffed. "Kagami could've dropped something down the drain."

"Then he would've called me himself! So, what did you drop?" Kise asked cheekily.

"Nothing important," Aomine said a bit too quickly.

"I'll just text Kurokocchi and ask him," Kise answered promptly, not letting Aomine off the hook. Aomine had half the mind to disconnect but he needed that wet vacuum. He sighed when he heard a gasp on the other end a minute later. "Aominecchi. You didn't."

"Look-"

"I'll be there in half an hour!" Kise said and dropped the call.

Aomine decided the groceries had waited in the car long enough.

* * *

Aomine was bringing up the last few bags upstairs when his phone rang. He picked it up only to have his eardrums nearly blown off by the screaming on the other end.

"Oh my _god_ , Dai-chan! I can't believe you lost your ring! You are so immature," a familiar voice berated his harshly. "And after I spent so long with you trying to decide on the design!"

"Argh, Satsuki, I don't have time for this!" Aomine snapped back at his childhood friend. "I've gotta get that wet vacuum from Kise."

Momoi sighed. "Stop running around everywhere and just tell Kagamin. He's not going to murder you, you've done worse and he knows you're an idiot! And call the plumber before it really goes all the way down!"

"Not you, too. Satsuki, I'm a married man now, I can take care of myself without you bossing me around," Aomine groaned, and before his friend could chide him more, he disconnected.

It started ringing again.

"Satsuki, just fucking leave me to it!" he yelled into the receiver.

"Sorry to inform you, Aomine, but this is Akashi speaking."

Aomine's blood ran cold and his mouth went dry. "Fuck." Akashi may not have been the power-hungry narcissistic he was in high school anymore, but he still freaked Aomine out. Those eyes were a sight none of them were ever going to forget.

He heard a chuckle on the other end. "Sorry for the surprise call, but I wanted to offer some help. I called Midorima to schedule our next shogi match, when he told me about your little problem."

Aomine scowled. _Who does that idiot not tell? I'm going to have to keep him away from Taiga for the time being._ "Uh, and?"

"Well, to apologise for not being able to come to your birthday celebration yesterday, I will replace your lost ring. It's the least I can do," he sounded genuinely apologetic. "I've been so busy, I haven't seen any of you lately."

"Well, being CEO of some big shot company isn't a breeze, and I get that," Aomine replied as though he really did 'get that'. He didn't, of course. He wasn't the CEO of some big shot company. "Thanks for the offer, Akashi, but it was my fault I lost it." His voice softened. "And money isn't the problem here. It's a ring that means a lot to me. It can't be replaced so easily, even if you get the same style."

"Very well," Aomine could hear the smile in Akashi's words. "I'll drop by later to give you your _original_ present. Best of luck finding your ring, and remember, if you don't, just tell him. He's not going to hate you for it, I'm sure of that."

"You too, huh?" Aomine muttered. "Thanks, Akashi. You don't need to get us anything, really." He dropped the call, hoping Akashi wouldn't actually show up. Kise was enough of a handful to handle. He looked at his left hand.

" _Plan D: Akashi" was definitely not expected. At least that one didn't fail._

 _It was refused._

* * *

 _Ding dong_.

Kagami looked up from where he was sprawled on Aomine's lap on the couch. They were watching an old American sitcom with Japanese subtitles.

"Who could that be?" Kagami mused aloud.

Aomine stiffened under his head. "I'll get it."

 _Ding dong. Ding dong ding dong ding-_

"Oh my fucking god just _stop_ ," Aomine wrenched the door open to see Kise's bewildered face. He was holding a wet vacuum about half his height in his hands.

Kise grabbed Aomine's shoulder and shook him. "How could you lose your ring?! Your _ring?!_ We have to get it back before Kagamicchi finds out!"

"Finally someone who understands," Aomine sighed in relief. "Okay, you go in and distract him. I'll try vacuuming the ring out."

Kise nodded. "It makes a lot of noise though. Make sure you have it to the highest power just in case."

"Kise? What are you doing here?" Kagami walked up to them. His hair was messed up and Aomine just wanted to run his hands through it. _No. Vacuum first, fantasizing later._

Kise clapped his hands. "I just loved your food too much. Aominecchi invited me over to finish the leftovers!"

Kagami raised an eyebrow and stared at Aomine. "Did he now?" his eyes drifted to the vacuum cleaner. "And why is there a vacuum cleaner with you?"

"It's…your anniversary gift!"

"Our anniversary is still a month away-"

"Details," Kise flapped his hand. "Feed me, please?" he grinned, surreptitiously pushing Aomine away.

Aomine took the hint. "I'll just go…test this out!" he forced a smile, dragging the contraption indoors.

Kagami was becoming thoroughly confused. "Wait, what? Since when were you so enthusiastic over vacuum cleaners?"

"Since now," Aomine muttered under his breath as Kise began rummaging through their fridge and Kagami was forced to attend to him. He plugged in the wet vacuum into the bathroom socket and stepped into the shower, removing the drainage cover before placing the mouth of the hose against the entrance.

 _Please work, please work, please work._

He flicked it on, and the sound was a lot louder than what he was expecting. It set his teeth on edge, and he heard some clattering sounds he wasn't sure he was supposed to hear. He turned it off about half a minute later, and he could hear Kise trying to reassure Kagami that everything was alright. He begged every deity he could think of that he had succeeded as he unlatched the small compartment, scrunching his nose as he looked into it.

Hair. _Ew_.

So that was the soft thing that had ruined Plan A. They should probably clean their drains more often.

Aomine turned all the lights on and opened the drawer to take out a toothpick to use to sift through the…hair. _Ewww_.

His heat sank deeper at every passing second. He couldn't see it. No shiny metal, no hard object. Absolutely no sign. There was only one explanation now.

It was gone.

 _Fuck_.

* * *

Kagami tuned out Kise's songs and praises about his food as they sat on the counter drinking coffee. What was Aomine thinking, calling Kise over without telling him?

He didn't mind the blonde's company, but he just wished he'd had some notice. It was nice of Kise to bring a wet vacuum though. They'd needed one for a long time, especially to clean up their drains. Buying an anniversary present for them was very thoughtful though, even though Kise knew they weren't celebrating their third anniversary because they were going to be in Hawaii for it.

Kagami smiled thinking of Aomine's shocked expression yesterday when he had shown the other the plane tickets. Aomine had kissed him long and hard until Kise and Kuroko had pulled them apart to play beer pong. With vodka.

That probably hadn't been a good idea, since Aomine had gotten shitfaced and thrown up on the couch. _Kagami_ had been more mature, as always. He'd thrown up in the toilet.

"You're thinking about Aominecchi, aren't you?"

Kagami jolted out of his thoughts. "Ah, sorry," he looked away, feeling his face warm.

Kise grinned, voice teasing. "Your eyes get all dreamy and you smile like a teenage girl in love when you think about him."

"Gross," Kagami whined, laughing.

Kise swirled the liquid around in his mug. "You make him really happy, Kagamicchi. He loves you a lot."

"I love him too," Kagami muttered into his coffee. _Why are we talking about this like teenage girls?_ He thought to himself with some embarrassment.

"He does stupid things sometimes, but he doesn't mean too. Probably," Kise added as an afterthought.

Kagami nodded. "He's definitely a dumbass. Kise, it's just…he's been acting really weird lately," he sighed, staring at the brown liquid. "I mean, he was so happy yesterday. Does he have a stomach bug? Is something worrying him? I'm his husband. I want him to confide in me."

Kise winced internally. _Poor Kagamicchi. Aominecchi, you big idiot. Just get that damn ring back already!_

As if on cue, Aomine came into the living room. Kise went to greet him but the words died in his mouth as he took in the expression of guilt and despair on Aomine's face. Kagami saw it too, and he stood up.

Kagami's voice was soft, worried. "Everything okay?"

Aomine averted his gaze. _'Plan E: Vaccum it out'_ had also failed."I guess I have to use Plan F," he said aloud.

Kagami scrunched his brows. "Plan F?"

Aomine bit his lip. "Yeah. F for Failure. Fuck up. Filthy piece of trash that-"

 _Ding dong._

Kise was about to interrupt Aomine's crash-and-burn speech before Aomine dug his own grave even deeper, but the bell had done it for him. The three looked over to the door.

 _Ding dong ding dong ding dong ding. THUMP. Thump thump thump._

"Someone's trying to break down your door," Kise observed.

Aomine shot him a glare and walked over to the door, yanking it open. There stood the last three people he was expecting to see.

Kuroko, Murasakibara and Himuro stared back at him.

He stepped outside, keeping the door open. "What the fuck are you doing here?"

"Saving your dumb ass," Himuro said with a creepy smile on his face. "Honestly, you are much stupider than I thought you were. I don't see what Taiga sees in you."

"Why does everyone say that?" he hissed.

Murasakibara chewed on some chips. "Because Kaga-chin is too nice. He always feeds me."

Kuroko rolled his doe eyes. "Because you are an idiot who loses his wedding ring."

Aomine's face dropped. "I-I couldn't get it back. I think it's gone for good."

The three uninvited guests shouldered their way past him, and as Himuro passed him he slapped something in Aomine's hand. Aomine's fingers curled instinctively around it.

"Wh-" his eyes widened as he looked at his fist and uncurled it slowly. A band of gold winked back at him, shining in the sunlight that filtered through the open door. "Is this…?" he could feel a prickling sensation in his eyes and nose, relief warmly washing over him.

"It's not yours. It's Taiga's," Himuro whispered as Kuroko and Murasakibara greeted a shocked Kagami and Kise. Himuro was right. Upon closer inspection, Aomine could see the ring's inside had an elegantly carved _Daiki_ on it. Which meant it was Kagami's, since they had each other's names on their rings.

Aomine was confused. "Then where's mine?"

Himuro jerked his head to where Kagami was making coffee for all the new guests, his expression adorably confused. The metal on his finger glinted.

Aomine pursed his lips. "Taiga is wearing it. My ring."

Himuro nodded.

"He's been wearing _my_ ring the entire time, and _his_ ring has been with _you_ the entire time."

Himuro nodded again.

Aomine could feel a blood vessel about to burst in his head. "Then _what the fuck_ did I drop down the drain?"

"Are you sure you dropped anything at all?" the other asked.

Aomine went to answer that of course he was sure, he had seen…but wait. He hadn't seen anything. The whole point was that he didn't see his ring on his finger, which was why he had assumed it had fallen down the drain. He'd heard the shampoo bottles falling, but he couldn't actually remember the sound of a _ring_ falling. He just assumed it must've come off when he was lathering himself.

Himuro saw the realisation dawn on Aomine as slow as a sunrise. " _This_ is why we were saying you're an idiot."

"But _why_?!" Aomine whispered, making sure Kagami couldn't hear them. "Why would our rings get all mixed up like this?"

"You decided you wanted to propose to Kagami-kun all over again."

Aomine was pretty used to Kuroko's invisibility, but he still jumped at the voice. "Hah?"

"We were all pretty drunk, so I don't remember it well," the shorter man explained. "I didn't realise it when you called me in the morning, but then I ran into Himuro-san and Murasakibara-kun in the supermarket and it all came back to me. Himuro-san had forgotten too, but thankfully the ring was still in his jacket pocket. Maybe vodka pong had been a bad idea."

Kuroko and Himuro explained that after Kagami had shown Aomine the plane tickets, and Aomine had had a drink too much, he decided he loved Kagami so much he wanted to be married to him _twice_. So he had proceeded to take off his ring, and pulled off Kagami's when the other was busy throwing up in the toilet. Then he had left his own in Kagami's pocket, and went off to demand that Himuro be his best man. He had wanted to swap things up a bit this time – during their actual wedding, Himuro had been on Kagami's side and Kuroko had been on his. But before he could perform this amazing plan, he had decided to pass out on the portable ping pong table Kise had brought over. And then promptly forgot.

Aomine cringed internally at his drunk self. He was definitely drunk if he had gone to _Himuro_.

"Thankfully we remembered, and here we are now. Kagami-kun must've assumed the ring in his pocket was his, and worn it. You, meanwhile, passed out and forgot everything," Kuroko shook his head. "Ignorance is bliss."

" _Bliss_?! I was going through hell all of today!"

"So what's going on?" someone on his left asked.

"Nothing, it's all solved…Takao, what the fuck are you doing here?!" Aomine stared at the grey eyed fox. "This is not another goddamn party!"

"Takao saw Akashi get out of a car parked in the street, so we thought something serious had happened," Midorima spoke up from behind Takao.

" _Akashi_?"

"You called for me?" a voice said from behind him. He turned around to look down into Akashi's bright red eyes. They were warm and friendly, but also seemed to be assessing him.

 _Now suddenly everyone's a Kuroko_ , he griped mentally. "No, I didn't. I didn't call for any of you!"

"We can't have that. After all, aren't you going to marry Taiga, _again_?" Himuro grinned, his eyes trained behind Aomine. Aomine turned around to see Kagami walk up to them.

"Okay, just what is going on here?" Kagami had his hands on his hips, and he was staring very _pointedly_ at Aomine. "What's the rainbow band up to now? First Kise, then Kuroko and now the whole team is here! Seriously," he frowned. "If you want to hang out with them so much, at least let me know beforehand! I'm running out of coffee mugs."

"We're here for a reason, Taiga," Himuro spoke up. He darted a look at Aomine.

"I'm not-" Before Aomine could deny anything, Kuroko jabbed him in the back. "Okay, jeez, fine." He looked at Kagami, taking a deep breath. _He's going to tease me for this. They all are. Well, I guess I deserve it._ "Take your ring off, and give it to Kuroko."

Kagami saw the look of determination on Aomine's face and did as he was told. The ring was a bit hard to take off. It seemed tighter than normal, but he managed it, handing it over to the shorter man. "What is this about?" he asked as all the Generation of Miracles gathered around them, plus Himuro and Takao. This was feeling really weird, almost like a strange reoccurrence of yesterday's event.

"Just don't laugh," Aomine mumbled. _Blame drunk me, not normal me_. He took another breath and dropped down to one knee in front of Kagami's widening eyes. He cleared his throat, opening his palm in front of Kagami. "I asked you this on that summer day three years ago, after you had scored the fifth basket, and so I'm going to ask you again." He looked up into Kagami's eyes. Aomine loved those eyes, so full of fire. "Will you spend the rest of your life with me?"

Kagami stared at him for a full ten seconds, before his ears turned red and he cradled his face in his hands. "Oh my god, Daiki, oh my god you are _so embarrassing_ and _corny_ ," he mumbled, and his voice sounded strangely choking.

"Yeah, I know, sorry," Aomine chuckled, getting to his feet. "Is that a no?" he murmured, pulling Kagami's hands off his face.

"If it was a no you would've known known three years ago," Kagami smiled, looking up at Aomine with eyes full of warmth and exasperation. "What are you thinking, proposing to me again?"

"Exactly, Aomine-kun. You said you wanted to _marry_ him again, not propose to him again. You're doing it all wrong. And that's a marriage ring, not an engagement ring," Kuroko berated, but everyone could see he was holding back a smile.

"He never gave me an engagement ring, he just proposed," Kagami snorted. "And my stomach had grumbled in response," he laughed, remembering. He still blushed thinking of how he was surprised beyond words, but before he could fling himself at his boyfriend, his stomach had decided food was more important. Aomine had been taken aback, but the reaction had been just…so _Kagami_ that he insisted it couldn't have gone better. They'd gone to Maji like every other day, except for the goofy grins on their faces.

Kuroko handed the ring he was holding to Kagami. Kagami looked at it funny. "But wait. I just took this one off," he tilted it in his fingers and his brows furrowed further. "It says _Taiga_. So I was wearing yours? What? How?"

Aomine grabbed his hand and laughed nervously. "Ah, well, you know, long story, drunken gambits, it's all good now and nothing went down the drain!"

Kagami raised an eyebrow. "Drain?"

Aomine shoved his left hand in Kagami's face. "You gonna marry me or what?"

The redhead rolled his eyes, deciding that Aomine was just being weird but that he loved him anyway. He felt a strange mixture of embarrassment and joy as he took Aomine's hand and slipped the ring on his finger. Aomine did the same, and that goofy, slightly flustered expression was the same as it had been three years ago.

"Hypothetically speaking," Kuroko said, "What would you have done if Aomine-kun had lost his ring?"

"Tetsu-" Aomine growled through a forced smile.

"I'd have made him pay for it," Kagami shrugged.

Aomine winced. _Yeah, you would've. WITH MY LIFE._

"From his savings, probably," Kagami continued. "Maybe cut down on his impulse cheese buying. But Aomine knows by now that the ring isn't what's important. It's the feeling behind it. I'd know he loved me even without a metal thing around my finger," he muttered, not meeting Aomine's eyes.

Aomine paused at that, feeling nearly every single person in the room – besides Kagami – send him a look that screamed " _Told you so!_ "

Kagami leaned his head against Aomine's shoulder, and Aomine couldn't help but kiss his cheek, ear, hair. He could feel Kagami shaking. "You're laughing at me aren't you?"

Kagami cradled Aomine face in his hands and grinned. "I'm laughing at how stupid you are. And how stupidly in love with you I am," he leaned forward for a chaste kiss. "So are we married now? Again?"

"To be fair, I was drunk when I thought up of the idea."

"I should get you drunk more often if you're such a romantic when you're intoxicated," Kagami whispered in his ear. "But that was still fucking embarrassing, dipshit."

"If it's gonna make you happy, then I'll play vodka pong as many times as you want me to," Aomine smirked. "And you're so cute when you're embarrassed."

"Well, that was very sweet, but we should be on our way," Akashi smiled at them, opening the front foor.

"That's right, it's the wedding night, isn't it?" Takao piped up and everyone groaned.

Mirdorima pushed Takao out of the apartment and repositioned his glasses. "That's true. Please keep it down tonight, Aomine, Kagami. We have to get up early on Monday mornings."

"Oh god, all of you are _so embarrassing_ ," Kagami flushed.

"By the way Taiga," Himuro nudged his childhood friend. "Ask Aomine about shower drains. I'm sure he knows a lot about them now."

Aomine burned holes into Himuro's head as the other left laughing, leaving a puzzled Kagami behind.

The couple saw their guests out of the apartment complex. Aomine raised a brow when Akashi sat in Kuroko's small Volkswagen and waved goodbye as they drove off. "Didn't Akashi come in his own car?"

"You mean _that_?" Kagami pointed at the dark Lexus LFA parked on the side. He walked to it and picked up a note that was lying on the windshield. " _Take this as a combined birthday and anniversary gift. Please don't return it, it was an extra that I didn't need._ " He read it over and over again, then placed it back on the windshield. "I'm going to pretend that didn't happen. Let's go back home."

Aomine grabbed Kagami's arm. "Hey, wait a minute. Did he just give us a _car_?! Fuck, I ain't complaining! Maybe it _is_ a good thing to have rich friends."

Kagami shook his head. First a vacuum cleaner, and now a car. These Miracles really were something else.

Aomine's grin of joy turned feral. "You know what this means right, Taiga?"

Kagami narrowed his eyes. "What?"

"What better place to consummate our marriage than-"

"Fuck no."

* * *

"Fuck _yes_ , right _there_ , _ahhh_."

Aomine licked Kagami's ear as he felt nails rake down his back. _Mmm_ that felt nice. _The leather seating's soft too_ , he thought absently as Kagami nibbled on his neck and rolled his hips. Kagami's legs tightened around Aomine's waist, and he looked up lustily through his long lashes at Aomine's face. Aomine licked his lips, kissing his husband hungrily.

They were holding hands. Aomine loved feeling the cold metal on Kagami's finger, the ring of gold that had _his_ name on it. He realised it wasn't as important as he had made it out to be – as long as they were together, nothing else mattered. Aomine rested his forehead against Kagami's shoulder. _Ugh, this idiot is seriously turning me into such a sappy romantic._

But even if the ring was unnecessary in that sense, it didn't mean that Aomine disliked that mark of ownership on him, though. _Oh yeah, I like it a lot._

Kagami moaned when Aomine thrust a little too hard, his head falling back in a cry of ecstasy.

That wet vacuum was gonna come in real handy real soon.

* * *

 **Yes, Aomine, you are a romantic and you know it, you little shit. No I'm joking, I love you.**  
 **And Kagami, you poor clueless angel. Maybe one day you will find out just how stupid your husband is. Oh, but you probably already know.**  
 **This was the sappiest thing I've ever written. I can feel the sap oozing from it. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoyed it! :D**  
 **Unedited, so please tell me if there are any mistakes etc.**

 **I'm also accepting prompts on my tumblr (theeventideabyss) or here, no guarantees I will write it but I'll add to my pool of AoKaga ideas. The pool is as of this moment as dry as the Australian desert. Lol.**

 **Other AoKaga works on my profile, so check them out!**


End file.
